


Soul match 04.5 法拉利

by zzysyx030416



Category: zzy - Fandom
Genre: Other, zzy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzysyx030416/pseuds/zzysyx030416
Summary: zzy & syx





	Soul match 04.5 法拉利

可能是法拉利

第、二、夜 上半夜

这里的温泉及装修设计仿照日式的温泉旅馆，分男汤女汤。趟门进去先是鞋柜需要脱鞋子，一个空间是更、衣室，有几排储物柜，两侧是梳妆台，摆放着吹风机、保湿化妆水、棉签等用品。还有一排柜是放日式的浴衣，还有不同的款式供客人离开时挑选换上。

再入去一个趟门，是划分独、立的淋浴和坐浴区，再走进去走廊两侧是干桑拿房和湿桑拿房，再里面是分别不同功效的温泉池，还有一个露天风吕。风吕位于整栋建筑物的顶楼，及面向江景。

因为是私人会所，所以每个池和桑拿房空间都不大，大概可以容纳4-5人左右。

真源也预先清场了，整个风吕都只有他们二人。

泡温泉之前，都需要先洗澡。

真源有点闷sao，心里很介意亚轩找陶醉的事情。

真源和亚轩前后脚到达更、衣室，真源自顾把衣服脱、光光之后，就打开趟门进入澡堂间。经过之前一、夜的坦诚相对，真源算是开窍了，不害羞了。可以坦荡荡的在亚轩面前走来走去了。

亚轩也随即脱、光光跟着真源进入澡堂。

待亚轩走进澡堂的时候，真源拉亚轩走进一格淋浴间。壁咚着亚轩，一脸你错了没的表情看着亚轩，一边拧开花洒，水哗啦哗啦从二人头顶淋下。真源调节好适当的温度，就挤压了洗发露，帮亚轩洗起头来了。

真源是个不怎么发脾气的人，生气也是自己生闷气。

亚轩觉得莫名其妙，但也享受真源帮他洗头发的感觉。期间亚轩还帮真源也洗了头发。

冲洗头发之后，真源就挤压了沐浴露，开始在亚轩身上上下其手的抹着。

真源双手从亚轩的颈项开始抹，到胸前的，真源一直垂着眼看着自己的手的到亚轩身体的位置，不忘还挑逗了一下亚轩的小红豆。

亚轩有点喜悦感，一边享受着真源为自己服务，自己的双手也抹沐浴露帮真源抹上。

真源这一次好认真的细看亚轩的身体，抚摸着雪白一般的牛奶肌肤，前前后后都那么白净，就像一张干净的白纸一样，未经任何污染。视线去到刚才挑逗过的小红豆，看着它更是变得鲜红，挺立。

亚轩偏瘦，肌肉更是精简形的，仅仅是有算是结实的肉的程度，摸起来不算只摸到骨头。

真源的手移到亚轩的腰间，约隐约现的人鱼线，心想亚轩真的要多吃点，太瘦了。

亚轩反观真源身上自己昨天留下密密麻麻的吻痕，意乱情迷的问，

“还疼吗？”一边手指再抚摸着印记，一边忍不住又吻上了真源的肩膀。

真源双手伸向亚轩的臀部和腰部，把亚轩贴近自己，带二人稍微离开了花洒出水的区域，低头吻住亚轩的丰盈可口的唇。亚轩也顺势双手攀上真源的颈项，整个人挂在真源身上。

二人脸上的水珠一点点的流下来，双方都感受到小真源和小亚轩也逐渐亭亭玉立的呼唤着对方。

真源再抹了一点沐浴露，双掌摩擦冒起泡泡，左手为小亚轩洗澡，右手为小亚轩的后花园洗澡。

“啊——额——嗯——”挂在真源身上的亚轩双腿逐渐没有力气，上半身都倚靠在真源身上了。他没想到小张张这么快就对自己进行侵略。

亚轩也有点不甘示弱，也帮小真源洗了个澡。

有时候这两人可怕的胜负欲，他们自己都觉得好笑。

“嗯——额——”小真源被亚轩碰触的时候，真源也忍不住发出低吟。

真源的左手也一直没有离开过小亚轩，逐渐加快和加重力度。

“啊——”，经过昨晚的调、教，真源开窍得也太快了吧，内心不禁夸奖他的小张张果然学习能力很强。

爱人在自己身上得到愉悦，原来是一件开心的事情。

真源把亚轩转过身背着自己，亚轩把前臂撑在墙壁上，左手抚摸小亚轩的动作从未停过，但见亚轩已经软到无力气站稳，真源就停下动作，横抱亚轩走入最近的池。

眼看右边一个池是瀑布式的，有波浪形的石床和石凳。  
真源就抱着亚轩走过去，把亚轩放在石凳上，换来却是一句，

“不要停下来——”，亚轩撒娇抱怨道，还楚楚可怜的看着真源。

真源无奈的宠溺笑着吻了一下亚轩，让亚轩背对自己，亚轩则双手撑在石凳上，真源双手把亚轩的臀部稍微托起，从而右手把小真源慢慢放进去小亚轩的后花园。左手则继续为小亚轩服务。

“啊——疼——”亚轩呐喊了一声

“对不起”，真源有点慌，“我慢一点”。  
“不用，你进来吧——啊——”。

“真的可以吗？”真源有点担心  
“可以”，亚轩心想他的小张张就算在这种情况，都是这么温柔。不自觉就露出8只牙齿的笑了出来。

“我要动了”，真源怕自己下一步动作造成亚轩不适，终于小真源完全进入了。

“嗯——啊——嗯嗯——”，真源一边律动，亚轩身体也跟着律动发出悦耳的呻、吟声。

真源右手捞着亚轩的腹部，怕他撑得太累，左手不断努力继续撸动着小亚轩。

慢慢小真源和为小亚轩服务的左手的节奏链接上了，

“可以再快点——”，亚轩一边呻、吟一边撒娇着。

除了亚轩的呻、吟，还伴随着快速的啪嗒啪嗒的浪潮声，

“快点——再快点——”亚轩再撒娇

“你先射吧”，真源几乎用最快的速度在撸动着小亚轩，小亚轩自身的液体也被真源的左手完全抹到小亚轩身上了。

“不要，我要一起”，亚轩一边享受着，一边也忍耐着，固执的撒娇。

真源没办法，只好让小真源也以最快的速度进出，

“啊——啊——啊——”，强烈的快、感充斥着亚轩整个身体，身体不由自主的抽搐着。更是夹紧小真源，

“嗯——噫——”小真源被狠狠的夹着，真源也发出了低吟的声音。

小亚轩和小真源同时释放了，亚轩趴得更低，小真源离开了亚轩的身体，真源把亚轩捞起来，再横抱走到到浴池里面。离地一刻，亚轩立刻双手绕着真源的颈项，脸靠在真源的结实的胸肌上。动作是多么的一气呵成，像是预演了过千次一样。

亚轩很喜欢小张张的胸肌，既弹性又适中的结实，不会太硬。

真源下脚试了一下浴池的温度，再慢慢把亚轩放进去。  
浴池的温泉水先是浸入了亚轩的脚踝，到小腿再到大腿，再到腹部。他们上半身还是裸、露着的。

“温泉还是有点热，不要一下子泡进去”，真源提醒着。

“嗯”，等到真源坐下，亚轩也没有离开的意思，侧脸继续贴着真源，侧坐到真源大腿上。

觉得有点累了，也有点写意，亚轩闭着眼，享受着个时光，总觉得不真实。

真源用手掌把温泉水盛上来，再往亚轩的肩膀放，反复着这个动作，让亚轩慢慢适应浴池的热度。

他们无所谓谁攻谁受，只要是对方，就都可以。

亚轩休息了一阵子，抬头看着真源，发现真源一直看着自己，双手捧着真源的脸，深深的亲吻着，更是肆意深入。

亚轩的舌头一直舔着真源的门牙，真源的门牙小时候摔跤缺了一小角，因为他的缘故导致的，对此事亚轩一直有点愧疚，现在的他好像在安抚着小门牙，舔来舔去，好像在告诉他，他会一直在，他不会离开。

感受亚轩的意思，真源低头回应，把亚轩的舌头狠狠的吸住，右手抱着亚轩，左手就在亚轩的小红豆继续挑逗着。亚轩则双手抱在真源。

亚轩挪动了一下坐姿，从原先的侧坐改成跨坐在真源大腿上。  
小亚轩就抵在真源的腹肌上，小真源也靠上了亚轩的臀部。

他们谁也不想结束这一吻，又进入了一个比拼的死循环里面一样。好像谁先结束谁就输了。他们都知道赢了也没奖励呀，果然都是自尊心要强的男人，可怕的胜负欲。

最、后亚轩快缺氧了先离开了真源的唇，

“想吻死人啊”，亚轩带点冷漠又在撒娇抱怨。

这时候真源的眼睛笑成一道桥，弯弯的，看着亚轩。

再抱亚轩入怀。

享受了一下这个拥抱，亚轩把真源的手拉到小亚轩身上，

“Once more”，带点霸道带点挑衅带点撒娇，意味深长的看着真源。

中了亚轩蛊的真源顺应要求，左手也在水中挑逗着小亚轩，时而按、摩着，时而覆盖着。

亚轩双手捧着真源的脸，从真源的额头十分认真的碎吻到真源的下颚，再到耳朵。

真源耳朵很敏感，瞬间真源脸都红了，又一次蔓延到脖子和肩膀。

真源耳朵想躲避亚轩嘴唇，下意识的开始歪头躲开，但亚轩发现真源的敏感带，更是肆无忌惮的在真源耳边吹气，伸出舌头舔真源的耳珠，用牙咬上耳骨。

真源受不了一边侧着头，反而让亚轩更大的空间去玩弄。

侵占完耳朵之后，下一个目标就是真源脖子。

真源的脖子也是很敏感，昨晚咬的时候还用下巴顶自己的下巴呢。

一边吻着真源的颈项，亚轩一边稍微坐开了一点，把小真源留出一些空间。

真源左手继续撸着小亚轩，亚轩的左手也深入水中找小真源玩。

二人不约而同发出呻、吟声。

亚轩有点弯下身额头继续靠在真源的肩膀上，享受着这一切的快、感。

“嗯——可以自己进来吗”，真源问，亚轩意识到不对劲，

“为什么还是你进来”，亚轩嘟嘴埋怨

真源看着这样的亚轩，  
“好可爱呀”，不小心把心里的话说了出来，亚轩听到就说，

“就今、天，过了今、天就不是啦”，亚轩标准的口谦体正直。

亚轩调整好位置，双手放在真源的肩膀上，半站了起来，再坐下的时候把小真源对准自己的后花园，真源的双手则托住亚轩臀部，让他慢慢坐下来。

“你不要停我的”，亚轩抱怨真源又停了不理小亚轩。

“好好对不起嘛”，真源无奈笑了笑，继续宠溺着小亚轩。

“这很重要——啊——好舒服”，亚轩把头昂起，闭着眼，把自己的感受不自觉的说了出口。

真源向亚轩背部伸出另一只手把他拉近自己，用自己的小猫嘴吸吮着亚轩的胸前的小红豆。

轻轻咬着，舌头舔着又打圈，让亚轩一阵一阵酥麻。

亚轩像是被电流电着一样，身体忍不住颤抖了起来。

“要大力一点呀”，亚轩继续闭着眼睛，撒娇说道。

真源狠狠咬了一口，

“不是这里——”亚轩原本环抱着真源的手拍打了一下真源的肩膀。

真源立刻加大力度握住小亚轩。

亚轩本来有顺着小真源上下挪动，但是觉得这样他太累了，不划算，慢慢就不动了。

“啊——嗯——继—续——”这让亚轩非常愉悦，亚轩发出的声音越来越撒娇。

真源有点无奈，但还是继续宠溺着亚轩，有点报复心理，咬了一下亚轩胸前的小红豆，第、一次在亚轩身上留下自己的印记。

“痛——”亚轩被咬得痛了，这下才把头低下来，双手捧起真源的脸，封住真源贪吃的小猫嘴。

仿佛要把对方口腔内每一寸的甘液舔尽，两人的舌头互相吸吮着对方。

“额——再快点”，亚轩一边吻着还不忘发布司令。

亚轩左手扶上真源的右脸，让真源跟他的头下垂而低下，真源也继续低头吻着亚轩，随着小亚轩在此刻解放，慢慢躺回真源的肩膀上，真源咬了很多下亚轩双唇，原本丰盈的唇显得有点肿。

“哈啊——哈啊——”高、潮过后的亚轩非常缺氧，不断呼吸着空气，但浴池里面湿度很高，呼吸更加困难。

“那我呢？”真源撒娇反问着亚轩。见亚轩愉悦的享受着快、感，自己的小真源却只是被后花园包裹住，没有任何互动信号。

亚轩露出标准的营业式笑容，闭上眼睛，也宠溺的对着真源说，

“等我休息一下嘛”。

这种事情还能等的吗？真源内心委屈。

过来几分钟，亚轩都没反应，原来亚轩全身渐渐泡进了温泉里面，泡得晕乎乎的了，真源立刻抱他起来，走回更、衣室。

两人原本已经热气腾身，加上又泡完温泉，回到更、衣室也未有感到一丝凉意，但真源也立刻把亚轩放到梳妆台前的圆椅子上，再去拿两条浴巾和两套浴衣。

倒了杯水给亚轩喝，亚轩清醒了一点，体力也恢复了一点。

亚轩迷迷糊糊的喝了水，再靠到梳妆台上休息，到清醒的时候，真源已经帮他擦干身上的水珠，二人已经穿上了浴衣，真源在帮亚轩吹头发。

“没事吧？”真源担心的问道。

“嗯，醒了”，亚轩转靠到真源的腹部。

亚轩一靠过来，小真源就蠢蠢欲动了，刚才没有好好释放，还很委屈着呢。

隔着浴衣的衣襟，亚轩用脸磨蹭着小真源，向他问好。

真源原本站着，也被挑逗到往后靠在梳妆台上，半个臀部坐了上去。

亚轩挪动了一下二人的位置，坐到了小真源前面。真源背靠一面梳妆镜，但对面还有一排梳妆台，真源可以从对面的镜子看到自己的表情，和亚轩的背影。

真源看到自己一脸欲求不满的表情，也吓了一跳。

但就在这个时候，亚轩双手深入浴衣的下襟，二人里面都没有穿其他衣物。

一只手指，两只手指，三只手指，四只手指，五只手指，再到掌心，来回扫着真源大腿内侧一寸寸肌肤。

不愧是弹钢琴的手，柔软，纤细，每被碰触的肌肤，真源都感到一阵电流，酥麻的感觉贯穿全身。

亚轩的手再往上移动，浴衣的下襟逐渐被掀开，小真源已经迫不及待等待重见天日。

亚轩吻上了小真源，再四处舔着， Q弹丰盈的双唇停留在小真源的顶部，一口含住，吸吮，像极了在吃棒棒糖一样。

“啊啊——”真源收回视线低头看着亚轩，他只看到亚轩的头顶，他抚摸着亚轩的埋在小真源上的脸。

亚轩一边吸吮着一边抬头看向真源，

“舒服吗？”

“——舒服”。真源不假思索的回答自己最真实的感受。

听到真源说出舒服，像是获得奖励一样，亚轩更是努力让小真源舒服。

但是他的小张张持久力有点惊人，虽然小真源不断的流出洁白的甘液，亚轩口内也累积了很多了，但小真源也没有要射的迹象。

是自己还不够努力吗？亚轩都自我怀疑了，想着怎么才能让真源在他身上高、潮呢。

真源重新看着对面镜子的自己，原来自己享受的表情是这样，迷、离的眼神，上扬的嘴角，脸上肌肉全部写着——舒服、享受。

这时，亚轩在尝试其他方法。

双手从真源大腿内侧收回，抹上了小真源流出的甘液，左手食指和大拇指套圈圈住小真源，从小真源根部到顶部来回套动，右手的手指开始潜入真源的后花园。

“啊啊啊——”真源感受后花园被入侵，不禁喊了起来。

这也让亚轩有了动力继续深入。

亚轩的嘴继续用力吸吮着小真源的顶部，感受着它四处跳动，越来越变大。左手继续来、来、回、回套圈感受着它越来越粗，膨胀。右手深入了三个手指，在真源后花园肆意拨动，像是一起串谋好一起破坏着真源的神经。

抽动的频率调到一致，一阵一阵的快、感在真源身上串流着。

“啊啊——啊啊——”趁真源准备要射的时候亚轩整只手覆盖着小真源快速的抽动。  
真源受不了这样的调、戏，终于射了。

还颜、射了。

“对不起”，真源被玩弄得无力，背已经摊在梳妆台的镜子墙上。

亚轩伸出舌头舔了一下嘴角小真源射出的甘液，一脸求表扬的表情看着真源，他很满意自己的表现。他见到小张张这样软软的摊着，就很有满足感。

真源拿起抽纸，亚轩闭上眼睛任由真源帮自己擦脸，

“你要怎么奖励我，我这么努力”，亚轩撒娇说，

“你要什么奖励呢？”真源也被问傻了。

“我要你”，亚轩睁开眼睛，眼神坚定的看着真源说。后半句亚轩还没能说出口。

后半句是，一辈子。

二人几度缠、绵后，亚轩扶着疲惫的真源回房间休息。  
这一晚，二人终于相拥入睡。


End file.
